1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to, a light emitting display capable of removing a protection layer formed on a pad part without using an additional mask and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To manufacture a light emitting display, a semiconductor layer is formed by performing processes of providing a substrate, forming a buffer layer on the provided substrate, and forming an amorphous silicon layer on the buffer layer to crystallize the amorphous silicon layer. When the semiconductor layer is formed, a gate insulating layer is formed on the semiconductor layer, a metal layer is stacked on the gate insulating layer to form a gate electrode, and an interlayer insulating layer is formed on the gate electrode. After the interlayer insulating layer is formed, source and drain electrodes are formed on the interlayer insulating layer and an OLED is formed on the source and drain electrodes to be electrically connected to the source and drain electrodes.
In general, the OLED includes an anode electrode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode electrode. The anode electrode of the OLED is formed on the source and drain electrodes to be electrically connected to the source and drain electrodes. Next, the organic emission layer is formed on the anode electrode and the cathode electrode is formed on the organic emission layer. A passivation layer is formed on the cathode electrode in order to seal up the emission layer. When the passivation layer is used in order to seal up the emission layer, a terminal adjacent to the image display part of the light emitting display must be exposed for the module interface of the light emitting display. In order to expose the terminal, an additional mask or patterning process is required.
However, when the mask or the patterning process is used in order to expose the terminal, the increase in the components for arranging the mask to expose the electrode may make the equipment complicated. Also, because the mask for exposing the electrode is used, additional processes are required for providing the mask (such as cleansing, etching, and stripping processes) must be performed. Therefore, the number of processes increases so that productivity decreases.